Nightshade: The Early Years
by BlackNeonFanFics
Summary: A prequel to my other story Nightshade, in which it talks about events leading to Nightshade. From Luna's pregnancy all the way up till Nightshade getting sent to Ponyville.
1. How Luna met Grim

Nightshade: The Early Years

Chapter 1

Luna didn't really care much for the party around her. Most of the guests kept to themselves and Luna didn't interact with them away. At times she noticed Discord flirting with her sister, normally Celestia would turn him away, but she seemed to like Discord sweet talking her. Luna was happy that Celestia and Discord were getting along, but she was a little depressed. It seemed like her family were finding love or starting families of their own. Celestia and Discord seemed to be on good terms with each other. Cadance was already pregnant with her first foal. And Twilight, who was only her niece by marriage was engaged to Flash Sentry. Luna felt more alone than she did on the moon.

"Not a very progressive evening is it?" somepony asked. She turned to find a grey coated unicorn standing near her. "Um, yes. I guess it is." she said. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I'm Grimdark." he said. "Luna." she said. Why was this stallion talking to her? She wasn't all that interesting, at least she didn't think she was. "You're not talking to the other guests?" she asked. "No, I suppose it's because of my work." he explained. "What is your work?" she asked. "I'm writer, a horror writer." he answered. "I don't see why they shouldn't talk to you. Even if it is writing horror novels." she said. "I'm glad to see somepony has some common sense." Grim said.

"And what about you miss Luna? Do you fancy literature?" he asked. "Well...there is one book I like." she said her face slowly becoming red. "Yes, go on." he encouraged. "Have you heard of Nightshade?" she asked. "I'm...familiar with it." he said with a slight smirk. "I admit, it's something a mare like me shouldn't read. But when I read it, I just become entranced with the writer's work." she said. "You want to know a secret?" he asked. "Um, alright." she said. "I wrote it." he said. "Isn't it written by M. Grey Youth?" she asked. "It is, but that's actually my pen name for when I write 'that' kind of work." he said. "Well...it's good. I feel as though I can become apart of the story." she said. "That's was my goal." he said.

"This might seem a little forward, but would you come to my room and sign my book?" she asked. "I'd be happy too." he said. The next morning, Luna awoke and she felt warmer than she usually did. She turned over and found Grimdark in her bed. She felt his fore legs wrapped around her barrel and his muzzle resting on her neck. Grimdark awoke and smiled a bit. "Morning." he said softly. "Morning." she said timidly. "What...what happened last night?" she asked. "Hm, do you need to ask?" he asked. "I'm sorry, it's just...I don't normally do things like that." she explained. "No, I understand. I don't do these kind of things either." he said chuckling a bit.

"I'd hate to do this, but I must leave." he said getting out of bed. "Are you...are you going to come back? I'd like to see you again." Luna said. Grimdark smiled and winked at her. "Of corse." he said, and with that he left. It was a couple weeks or so after that, Luna became sick, not just from missing Grimdark, but also from having a sickness in her stomach. "I don't know what's happening to me sister. I was fine a few weeks ago." Luna said to her sister. "I can't tell you why you're like this. Did anything happen to you back then?" Celestia asked. "Well...I met a stallion, he was really nice and we um..." Luna started feeling her cheeks heat up. "You two got 'involved' with each other, right?" Celestia asked. Luna nodded in embarrassment. "You shouldn't feel embarrassed, it's natural for one to have those kind of feelings." Celestia said. "But that doesn't explain why I'm sick." Luna said. "There's really only one pony who can help with that." Celestia said.

Luna was in the Canterlot Hospital waiting for the doctor to check her. "Hello, I'm Dr. Graves and...well, this is a first. What can I do for you Princess Luna?" the doctor asked. "About a few weeks ago I was fine, now lately I've been feeling sick." she explained. "Alright, have you been eating anything outside your diet?" he asked. "No, I do know it happened after my 'involvement' with a stallion." she said. "And this was a few weeks ago, and one morning you felt sick?" he asked. "Yes." she answered. "Alright, let me think...ah, I got it. You're pregnant." he said. "I'm...pregnant?" she asked. "Yeah, this kinda happens when you have 'relations' with stallions." he explained.

Luna was in her room looking at her stomach and rubbing it. 'Pregnant...I didn't think I'd get pregnant before my sister.' she thought. There was a knock at her door. "Come in." she said. Celestia walked in and closed the door behind her. "So, what did the doctor say?" she asked. "He said that I'm pregnant." Luna answered. "What? That's...that's wonderful!" Celestia cried hugging her. "I wish I could be happier." Luna said frowning a bit. "Why? Aren't you happy that you're going to have a foal?" Celestia asked. "I should, it's just...what if their father isn't there when they're born?" Luna asked. "Do you know where he is?" Celestia asked. "No, all I know is his name's Grimdark and he's a writer." she said. "I'll see about finding him. And don't worry about doing this alone. I'm here for you." Celestia said before leaving. As Celestia left, Luna looked back at the mirror. 'My foal...I wonder how you'll turn out.' she thought.


	2. Nightshade, Day 1

Chapter 2

Roughly 11 months later, Luna was laying in a hospital bed after going through labor. She opened her eyes and looked around the room, only other pony that was in there was a nurse. "What happened?" Luna asked. "Princess Luna, you're awake. The delivery was a success." the nurse said. "Delivery? Is my child alright?" Luna asked. "Your son is fine. Would you like to see him?" the nurse asked. Luna nodded and the levitated a small bundle over to Luna. In said bundle was a small grey unicorn colt, he had yellow eyes and a small tuft of dark purple hair. Luna cried a bit at the sight of her newborn colt.

"I'll let the doctor know you're awake now." the nurse said and left the room. Luna just cuddled her newborn son, nuzzling him affectionately. "Luna, are you alright?" Celestia asked as she and Discord entered the room. "I am, and so is my son." she said showing them the colt. "Oh, he's adorable." Celestia commented. "He is isn't he...I mean, he's alright." Discord said. "Discord it's ok if you think Luna's son is cute." Celestia said chuckling. "You can hold him if you like." Luna said. Discord took the colt and made lots of cutesy sound.

"Is he here?" Luna asked her sister. "I'm sorry, I tried my best to find this Grimdark. But we couldn't find him." Celestia said sadly. "No, it's fine. I just...I just wish he was here to meet our son." Luna said also sadly. "Don't worry, I'll help you in anyway I can. You don't have to do this alone." Celestia said. "Thanks Tia, I appreciate your help." Luna said. "What's his name?" Discord asked Luna, giving her son back. "His name? I haven't really thought about a name." she said. "What do you think his name should be?" Celestia asked. "I guess, Nightshade." Luna said.

Days later, Luna was back at the castle with her son Nightshade. She had his crib placed in her room, once finished she sat him in it. "I'm going to raise the moon, I'll be right back sweet." Luna said. As she was leaving Night started crying, Luna heard his cries and turned to him. "Don't cry sweetie, I'll only be gone for a minute." Luna explained. Night still kept crying, Luna wasn't quite sure what to do.

Luna got an idea, she levitated her son out of his crib and walked out onto the balcony. "Since I need to raise the moon, and you don't want me to leave you. I guess you get to watch me raise the moon." Luna said. Luna began to raise the moon and Night watched in awe as the moon rose. He seemed entranced by the large glowing orb. Luna chuckled as her son watched the moon intently.

"Ok, you had your fun now it's time for bed." Luna said. She set Night back in his crib, she placed a blanket on him and kissed his forehead. "I love you Night." she said. Night cooed a bit before he closed his eyes and went to sleep. By the time morning came Luna lowered the moon and proceed to go to bed. 10 minutes later, Luna was awoken by the sound of crying. Luna looked around and found the crying coming from Night.

"Night, I know you're a baby but Mommy needs to sleep." Luna explained. Night sniffled a bit and held his fore legs up. "Night, Mommy can't play. Mommy has to sleep because she's been up all night." Luna continued to explain. Night continued to hold his fore legs up and begging her to hold him. "Alright, just a little bit." Luna said. Luna levitated him and held him, Luna felt Night snuggle against her coat. "Alright, now please be quiet so Mommy can sleep." Luna said putting him back in his crib. An hour later, Luna was awaken by Night's crying.

"Night, please, I have to rest." Luna begged. She grabbed Night and went out her room, upon leaving she bumped into Celestia. "Morning sister, aren't you suppose to sleeping?" she asked. "I was going to, then Night woke me up. Can you take him off my hooves for awhile?" Luna asked. "I don't if I should, he's your son after all." Celestia said. "I know I should look after him, and seems unfair not taking care of him. But what am I suppose to do? I can't raise the moon and my son at the same time." Luna said. "I could raise the moon for you, after all, I did raise and lower it when you were pregnant and when you were Nightmare Moon a few hundred years before that." Celestia said. "I don't want to put that on you, but if you can't watch for just today I'll take care him." Luna said. "Alright, just for today. And then you'll take a couple weeks off to take care of him." Celestia said.

"Thank you sister, I promise I'll just need rest and I'll be fine." Luna said giving Night to Celestia. Night watched as his mother went back into her room and started crying. "Don't worry Night, you get to spend the day with Aunt Celestia." Celestia said. Night was taken to the dining hall where Celestia began to feed him. "Let's see, ah, strained hay and peas. Sounds yummy, doesn't it?" Celestia said digging a spoon full of the mash. Night didn't want to eat from the floating spoon in front of him. "Come on Night, eat your food." Celestia said, but all she was doing was smearing the food on his face. "Night, what would your mother say if she saw you like this?" Celestia asked. Night batted at the spoon which the remaining food stuff flew off and landed on Celestia's cheek and in her mane. "Night!" Celestia shouted. Night giggled and clapped his hooves together, it was then Discord came in.

"Celestia, you know you're not suppose to play with your food." Discord said. "Very funny, it's not mine it's Night's. He being very difficult." Celestia said wiping her cheek. "Let me try." he said. Discord snapped his fingers and spoon levitated in the with the mash. The spoon then blow steam out of it, and made the sound out of a train whistle. Night watch as the spoon float to him, his mouth was wide open. "And into the tunnel it goes." Discord said as the spoon went into Night's mouth. "You amaze me sometimes." Celestia said to Discord. "I just hope you're not this bad when we have kids." Discord commented.

Afterwards, Luna awoke late in the afternoon and went to check on how Celestia was doing with Night. "Excuse me, do you know where my sister is?" she asked a guard. "Last I saw her, she and Discord were out on walk in the garden." the guard said. Luna went to the gardens and found her sister and Discord showing Night around the grounds. "And this was where Uncle Discord was imprisoned were a few hundred years by your mother and Aunt Celestia." Discord explained to Night. "I said I was sorry, but we had our reasons." Celestia said. "And did you once think about how I'd feel in all of that?" Discord asked. "There you two are." Luna said walking up to them. "Luna, you're up a little early." Celestia said. "I just wanted to see how you were doing with my son." Luna explained. "You should know your son is a picky eater." Discord stated.

Night cooed and wiggled his fore leg to his mother. Luna placed him on her back and returned to her room. As she watched the moon came up it felt odd that she wasn't raising it. Although Celestia did raise the moon when she on maternity leave and when she was banished to moon. But this time it felt different, she felt like things are changing and it was scaring her. She looked over at Night who already started sleeping, she walked over and stroked his head. "Can I tell you something Night? I miss your father, I wish he was here. I wish he wasn't traveling so much. I wish he could meet you." she said, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Luna kissed Night on his forehead and went to bed.


End file.
